


Keep it under your hat!

by CactusBlue



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season 2 spoilers, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBlue/pseuds/CactusBlue
Summary: Button House is a large building that had been home to many people through the years, it had been in the Button family since around 1816 when the Buttons had married into the family that owned the house. Currently it was being used as an Army training centre, controlled by a man simply referred to as The Captain. As you can guess, the man was a Captain within the Army. He was an excessively private man; his men had not even come to even know his last name in the months they had been under his control. The most that was known about The Captain was how he liked his tea.The exception to this was Lieutenant Havers who had come to know the man quite well indeed.
Relationships: The Captain/ Lieutenant Havers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Keep it under your hat!

Button House is a large building that had been home to many people through the years, it had been in the Button family since around 1816 when the Buttons had married into the family that owned the house. Currently it was being used as an Army training centre, controlled by a man simply referred to as The Captain. As you can guess, the man was a Captain within the Army. He was an excessively private man; his men had not even come to even know his last name in the months they had been under his control. The most that was known about The Captain was how he liked his tea. 

The exception to this was Lieutenant Havers who had come to know the man quite well indeed. 

The Captains office was not large to say the least, they were in a war and needed to find a base of operations rather rapidly and as such they had little time to argue about office sizes. The cream walls were lined with wooden beams and boards, each board was covered in paperwork filled with illegible handwriting. A small tapestry was hung behind the old white door simply telling soldiers to ‘Keep it under your hat!’, a roundabout way of telling the men to think before they spoke. Next to the window and pushed up against a filled bookcase was a small desk, the only things found on the desk were a lamp, a clock and a small pile of papers waiting to be read. Stood in front of that window was none other than The Captain himself, gazing out to the fields of Button House with a furrow in his brow. He was dressed in No.2: Service dress although his peaked forage cap was missing. Rather than brown hair speckled with grey strands, The Captains hair had rather rapidly changed to be grey all over within the last few years, although he still took pride in having it cropped and combed perfectly. Everything about The Captain was to the books, he followed the dress regulations to a T and expected the very same from his men. 

The Captains deep thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, this should have been strange considering that it was dark outside. However, The Captain had come to expect this knock on his office door and had begun to stay in the office later just in case the knock would come.  
Around three weeks ago Lieutenant Havers had begun visiting The Captain just before he headed off to his room, over those weeks the two had taken to having a drink in the office and talking about life. Things would be fine if it were not for the fact that The Captain had started to notice things about Havers. He arrived looking pristine just as The Captain would expect of his men, but over the course of the hour that Havers was in the office he began to loosen his tie or perhaps take his jacket off entirely. Although Havers had only taken to removing the jacket these last few nights. It had been to innocent at the start, but The Captain saw the way that Havers would bite his lip and turn away from him when he had stretched his neck. These types of feelings were not permitted. Illegal. Could get him discharged from The Army if someone were to find out about them. Then why was it that The Captain rushed to remove his own jacket before Havers came in?  
He attempted to drape the jacket over his desk chair before returning to the window and calling Havers in, “Come in.” Turning away from the window The Captain allowed a slight smile to show before greeting his guest, “Good Evening Havers, I trust that everything is well?”

There was no way to ignore the way that Havers eyes travelled over his superior’s torso, obviously unused to seeing his Captain in this state. Although it was hardly as though he were completely naked, this was certainly not the way that a Lieutenant is supposed to find a Captain. In an awful way The Captain felt incredibly naughty.  
Havers cleared his throat before bringing his eyes up to meet The Captains, “Yes Sir, is it alright that I stay Sir?” He was unsure but The Captain could swear he saw a twitch in Havers eyebrow as he asked the question, as though the man was implying more than just staying for a chat. The Captain felt his heart flutter at the thought. 

He nodded, “Yes of course Havers, let me just close the curtains. Will you get the glasses please?” They had not spoken about why the curtains needed to be closed during these late-night meetings, truly they had not spoken about any of this. There was always the thought that perhaps The Captain had managed to read this all wrong. 

He swiftly closed the curtains and turned back to face Havers, only to find the man without either glass and instead stood rather close. 

Havers glanced towards The Captains lips, “Sir…” Instead of finishing his sentence the Lieutenant had chosen to reach one hand to his superior’s jaw before placing an incredibly soft kiss to the man’s lips. Shock ran through The Captains body, once his thoughts had returned, he lifted his own hands onto Havers waist and gently directing him to perch on the desk. Havers raised both arms to loop around The Captains neck and pulled him down for a second kiss, this time The Captain responded willingly. The two men shut their eyes and leant their foreheads together after their second kiss. Before he could stop himself, a small chuckle left The Captains lips. 

Havers brought his right hand back down to The Captains jaw, “Dear lord I thought I had read this wrong.” The man chucked with The Captain.  
With Havers perched on the edge of the desk and holding onto The Captain and The Captains own hands clasped on Havers waist, the two leaned in yet again. 

But were interrupted by a loud knock and the squeak of the office door opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope to write chapter 2 pretty soon!


End file.
